Book 11 'COMPLICATED ROMANCE Part 1'
by kasparianvictoria
Summary: Sarah Jr Turner is living her life as a model but is that really what she wants? Well, she certainly doesn't want a complicated Romance or should I say love triangle between Ben and his brother and Sarah. But is that all it is between these three? Read and find out!


Tuesday, June 26, 2012

The Family Tree:

SPARROW FAMILY

Jack Sparrow + Daisy Witch=Two-face, Jake, Jack the second.

Two-face + Mandy= Dean

Jake + Jade= Minney

Jack + Emily= Bill, Ben, Jack , Ken, Sam, Rick, Zack, Peter, James, John, Mickey, Cloe.

SWAN / TURNER FAMILY

Melody Mermaid + Jo Swan = Sally, Rosey.

Sally Swan + Robert Turner= Jammy, Ali, Summers.

(brothers)

Rosey Swan + William Turner= Sally, Sarah, Jackie, Linda, Rosey,Sammy, Repunzal, Jane, Serena, Barbie, and Steve.

TURNERS MARRIED TO SPARROWS

Sally Turner + Bill Sparrow= Cloe, Jack Jr, Mickey, Jackie

Sarah Turner + ?=?

Ben Sparrow + ?=?

Jackie Turner +?=?

Jack Sparrow + ?=?

Linda Turner +=?=?

Ken Sparrow +=?=?

Rosey Turner +=?=?

Sam Sparrow +=?=?

Sammy Turner +?=?

Rick Sparrow + Repunzal Turner= Repunzal Jr.

Jane Turner + ?=?

Peter Sparrow + Ali Turner= ?

Serena Turner + James Sparrow= Jane,Jen, Wendy, Cloe, Clara, Jammy, JJ, CJ, DJ.

John Sparrow + Jammy Turner= Henry, Sam.

Summers Turner + Mickey Sparrow= Clara

Dean Sparrow + Barbie Turner= Bella, ? , BJ

Steve Turner + Cloe Sparrow= Jackie

CHAPTER 1: ENTER Sarah Turner, what she has to deal with.

** Hi, my name is Sarah Turner. I am the second born of William and Rosey Turner. Im a single, 20 year old woman who just wants to get in a good relationship, get propose, and have at least 3 kids. That's one less than my older sister named Sally whom has 4 kids named Cloe, Jack Jr, Mickey, and Jackie. **

** My first mission is to find a relationship with a strong, hansum, talented and rich guy . But somehow, thats going to be a little complicated because in California, the men are either gay, married, or don't even want to get married. My only option is to keep looking and hope to bump into a guy who i just describe to be the one i am searching for. Untill then, i have to focus on my education and on my job...Beep! Beep! The alarm clock ranged so loud, that it knocked me out of my perfect dream. I sat up and glance at the clock. It read 9:00am so that would mean until 9:30, i have to get ready for my photo shoot. I leap off my bed and put on my finest and cutest clothes, along with my golden blonde hair brush and ready in a bun. I splash some water onto my face and brush my white straight teeth and only put on mascara, blush, eye shadow, and pluck a few of my eyebrows.**

** Finally, i finish up and made sure i look my best before i took off to my Convertible and then said to my self " I'll get my breakfast in the office''. I used to say that to all of my sisters and one brother when we lived together before half of them got married. I drove to work to find my reserved parking spot like i do everyday since i've been hired as a model at the Baldwin Hills Model Photo shoot and soon i'll be the top best. But i wouldn't get my hopes just yet since theres a bit of a competition in my model career. I quietly walk in the building, trying so hard not to get notice because my fans who come every morning to see me and at the same time, make the other models jealous of me having the most loving fans. '' Sarah! Over here!'' A familiar voice called for me. I turn around to see Linda, the fourth oldest waving her arms to summon me over there. I walk to her, waiting to hear what she wanted me for this time and then notice a guy staring at me from his desk, while he's suppose to work. His baby blue eyes staring at me with a curious look and his light brown hair looks so cool. But somehow i feel i'm wrong about the curious' statement. **

** " So Sarah, today the schedule says that in ten minutes, you have an photo shoot starting. Then-" she said to me but without thinking, i interrupt her by whispering " Linda, who is that guy in that front desk?'' **

** '' Oh you mean Ben? He is about the same age as you and works for editing all the magazines photo shoots.'' She whispered back to me. " But i heard he use to be a model until he got fired''.**

** '' Oh.'' i said, sounding disappointed. '' Ok, thanks Linda for the schedule and for helping. See you at the photoshoot.'' I wave to her as she waved back and then i started to think about why he got fired. Darn! why didn't i just ask Linda? Well maybe it isn't my bussiness. Well, whatever the case is about him, i should think about my photoshoot right now so- '' Sarah! Finally you show up! We were waiting for you! Your photoshoot starts in 2 minutes so start heading over to the make up room and get ready!'' My manager, Tom said. So i did what he said and went over to the room where two makeup stylist were waiting for me. They are both married women with children to take care off and husbands to odor while i have only related family memebers to apreciate. Not that it is wrong or anything but, its just that i want to see the world with a special someone who loves to travel and can afford it. **

** One of the girls named Mary Thomas has a shy personality and has a beautiful voice for which i dont know why she isnt a singer right now but, who knows? Her blondish straight hair is long and so pretty, that im a bit jealous becuase of my golden blond hair. She first does my makeup. Starting with bloody red lipstick and since i already did most of my makeup, she goes to the closet of modeling clothes and takes out a beautiful blue dress that match with my light blue eyes and the shoes match too. The long gloves she has given me were white and up to my elbows so it felt like prom all over again.**

** The second girl named Casy Thomas is not shy and yet she and her sister, Mary are identical twins. How funny is that? They look the same and yet they have different personalitys for which seems to be the funny part. I always wish i had an identical twin that i wouldn't care if she or he had the same personality as me. I would see him or her as a human being who is my best friend and happy to have a person just like him or her in my life. And if he or she does not like it, i would tell her or him that you should be whoever you want to be. Thats probably how they feel about each other even without the same decisions. Casy does my hair in a pony tail and place a few pins in there for the final touch.''Miss Sarah? Are you ready?'' A voice whos probably my new photoshooter, ask me from the door. '' Uh yes, im coming.'' I open the door and found out that a cute blond man with a expensive suit outside my door. '' You look absolutly beautiful.'' He and i stared into each others eyes and i had a sweet moment that he would be the guy i was looking for to be with my whole life. '' Thank you...'' I said to him back. Some how Then my manager came and shouted ''Its time to start Sarah! Are you ready yet?'' That shouting snapped us both back to our own selfs again and retreated to the photoshoot room. Today, all the models were all in long or short dresses and in different styles. Everyone chatted on and on on how cute they all look or how they'll be the top best and yet i am positive that they look like a bunch of clowns from what they are wearing right now. The makeup for example, is WAY too heavy. Their blush is showing too much pink in their cheeks and they have to lower down the eyeshadow and lipstick. And yet who am i to judge their style? **

** ''Ok ladies! Start posing for ''who wore the best dress in 2012'' contest. But first i want you to know im happy you've made it this far in your career but, i must warn you that its going to be alot tougher next year. Now we shall begin by standing in a line, one at a time, hurry so we will do the next one faster for i will explain after this.'' So we all stood in a -line and when i did, i got stuck by miss ''princess'' named Louise Moranda whom is one model that i dont want to be friendly with becuase of how nosy and annoying and mean she is. She thinks shes the best of the best and not only that she's excited for this contest, shes actaully talking to her friends that she is positive she will make the judges promote her as a 100% on ''who wore the best dress in 2012''. Yeah right! The way that this contest goes is that the models line up one at a time and pose for the judges. Then once all models are finish, the judges place their vote on a piece of paper by their name. Next, they past the paper to every person, manager, and then show it to the fans. People who read magizines can also vote and mark a box beside the models' name.**

** A few moments later, it was miss ''princess'' turn to get on stage and begin doing a pose which shows her blowing a kiss to the camera and then capturing all the mens' attention and making them blush. Oh brother! That woman really wants me to punch that pretty little face of hers. Suddenly i noticed five figures coming through the door in the back row. They were my two neices and nephews plus my sister, Sally. I think to myself what are they doing here? Then, my 2 year old nephew, Jack Jr, waddled with his pirate pacifier in his mouth and his pirate flag in his right hand, to the stage. After climbing the steps like a mountain, He stood up and tugged on the Directers dress and then pointed at the micrphone. She looked at him with touching eyes and said '' awwww! Here you go, little boy.'' **

** ''Thank woo.'' He cleared his throat and said '' Does anyone know where my Aunt Sarah is?'' When it comes to Jack Jr, he can make anyone tell him anything with his cute brown eyes and his curly black hair. Eactly like all the other Jacks in the family, He can use his good looks for any purpose. I sighed and then yelled '' Jack jr, im right here''.**

**He then finally notices me and said '' hi Aunt Sarah!'' He smiled and waved as if theres not a situation going on right now. Then, i get called up to the stage when it came my turn and bend down to pick up Jack Jr. ''Jack Jr, what are you doing here?'' I asked. He was about to answer untill a bright light flashed and then more lights came. A few people came with cameras and then Mickey came to say '' So this is where you snuck off too! Mommy said to stop sneaking off without her knowing where you are going!'' Mickey then notice he was on stage and got scared. Did i forget to mention he has stage-fright? He's only a one year old and he gets scared on stage. The flashes went on and on untill Sally pushed everyone a side and said ''Ok ok people! Move out of my way! Jack Jr, why on earth did you sneak into your Aunts worksplace?'' She looks at me and says ''im sorry Sarah for the trouble but can you watch the kids for a minute. I have to change a certain someones diaper.'' By a certain someone, she means her youngest daughter, Jackie. '' No problem Sally, go right ahead. Then when she left, i sighed to myself and finally notice that Jack Jr was actaully posing for the cameras. I giggled and said ''lets pose for the camera''. We both pose while Mickey was crying his eyes out so i ask my boss's permission to leave work early. Lucky for me, Jack Jr came just in time becuase the next day, i went to a close-by gas station and saw that i won the ''who wore the best dress'' contest. I hug both Jack Jr and Mickey for this and they look at me as if i came from another planet becuase we're not really close with hugging since we live far away. **

** I then drove home and suddenly notice a car that would be too exspensive for my neighbors to offord. But why should i even care? I mean, its not like he's important to me. I should really not think about it, i thought. Though i would like to ask them to dinner if they just move here. I watch a moving truck coming here a couple of times so i didnt think about it as much. Later on, the sun was still high enough to ask if as a nieghbor, i could ask them to dinner. **

**Ding dong! The door bell ranged after i have pushed it and waited untill someone had answered the door. Finally, the door swung open and i gasp in shock as i find out that my new neighbor is the man who works for my modeling photoshoots. Ben.**

**CHAPTER 2: ENTER Ben Sparrow, His side of the story.**

** '' ...'' She and i both stood there in silence for about a minute and then i begin to say '' uh, hi. Im Ben Sparrow. Its nice to meet you.'' She of course, snaps back to reality and clears her throat, and says '' Hi, my name is Sarah Turner. Its nice to meet you too. Would you like to come to dinner with me at a restaurant. My treat!'' She said with such a fake smile, that her mouth is twitching. Wait a minute, she said Turner... Could she be relative to Sally? ''Sure, just let me get my jacket and we'll go.'' I grabbed my jacket and had a feeling that she doesnt like me as i do to her. **

** Later that night, we arrived at the resturaunt that she told me about and had another feeling this part of the city wasnt safe at all. In fact the resturaunt is the only one that isnt as bad at this city. The smell inside of the building was italian and it is a delightful smell that fits in the resturaunt of '' Mama Cozza's''. ''Fancy place'' i said. But Sarah replied back '' Oh um, if you dont like fancy, then we can go somewhere else!'' She said so nervously that it makes me look like im strict on her. '' Sarah? Whats wrong? Why are you nervous around me?'' I asked at once.**

** '' Oh no! no, no silly. Im just not use to having a guy from a place that i work at as a nieghbor.'' She said. Liar. You just dont remember that i've dated you in high school but then you suddenly broke it off and didnt tell me why. But i just smiled sweetly and said '' oh, well you'll get used to me pretty quick. People usually do anyway.'' But thats not true though. Ever since high school, i was all by myself other than my family but they dont count. I just want for once for someone not in my family to actaully get use to me and be nice. All my classmates were scared of me becuase of my scary face which was the same reason i got fired at my office. People here keep saying i have a scary face and they say that i take it from my great uncle Ben whom i am named after. But lucklily my family understands me when no body can understand becuase they will suport me in any way possible...''Ben? Ben!''Sarahs' voice called out to me and got me back to reality. ''Uh yes? what were you saying?'' I said. I smiled sweetly to her and notice that we are at a table surrounded by chatter and smell that makes the places make bussiness and good money. Smells like italian cooking and a bit of peaches.**

**'' Well, i was asking you, what job do you have right now?'' She looked at me with curious blue eyes.**

** '' Uh, um actaully im looking for one since my last job didnt want me. The only thing i could do is work as a editer for part time but that wouldnt be enough.''**

** '' Oh, do you mind me asking why?'' Her voice sounded like she was interrigating me. But i could be wrong. So I told her why and then she laughed and said '' what? Thats all it took to get fired? Just because of looks!'' Somehow i felt angry when she said that. I stood up and growled back '' Whats so funny? Because of being fired, i have no money and i have to keep borrowing money from my brothers!'' Suddenly she and everyone in the resturaunt went silent because of my voice leveling higher than i exspected it to be. I awardly sit down and felt a little guilt and saddness as i told her sorry. But she looked at me as if she was maybe sorry too for laughing. I even felt more guilt from the look on her face, being all sorry and stuff while i was the one yelling suddenly. I lowered my head, not looking at her, to say ''Although you shouldnt have laugh at me, I still shouldnt at yelled back at you so suddenly like that and for that im sorry.'' I walk away from her with my head down and ignoring her yelling ''wait Ben! Im sorry!'' As i walk outside, I feel her grabbing from my back and crying. Wow, she is a bit sensitive. I guess all girls are, I thought. '' Ben... Im really am sorry. I didnt realize you'd had to do that part time job and you right, i shouldnt have laughed at you. Please forgive me.'' She said, while hicupping untill i told her ''No''. Then like time has stopped around us. ''Theres no reason to be crying and theres no reason to feel sorry for me because to tell you the truth, i feel sorry for myself too.'' I left her outside, alone, crying and full of possibly hatred for me and saddness. And of course i felt the same way... **

**CHAPTER 3**

**Enter Sarah Turner, the impossible must become possible.**

** I felt so lonely and helpless and confuse from what Ben has last said to me back when we were at the front of the resturuant. He said theres no reason to cry, but in fact there is a reason to cry. Becuase of me playing him, treating him as if he was a idiot. My taunting and laughter came out wrong and he said theres also no reason to feel sorry. Becuase i said that, does he not realize that i was not meaning to make fun of him but yet it came out that way! The crying made me feel guilty and sad. So i must stop before my mom comes entering my room and telling me that her ''mother senses'' were tingiling that brought her to me. Thats what she does all the time naturaliy. No, i've grown up for me to finally deal with my own problems in life and thats exactly what i shall do. Maybe go to his house and ask for a second chance to get to know each other, minus the resturaunt part. This time, maybe to a movie. ''No, no! Thats sounds more like a date!'' Hmmm... i thought and thought until i have found out my solution. Barbies wedding! A few nights ago I got a call from Barbie that she got propose to from Dean! The one party girl who always says '' I will always party and never get married or have kids'' finally came true! Which is a perfect chance to get to know Ben a little while attending to her wedding! ''Perfect! Now to invite him!'' I quickly grabbed the phone and realized dont know his number yet. Another way is to go to his house again but i dont really think that could work becuase he could be still mad at me... Well, Its worth a try! After i finish washing my face from all my crying I've done all day, i get another cute outfit and then fresh up a bit, tell myself this will work out somehow! Then, on a night of a full moon, between 12 and 1 o' clock, i calmly walk over to Bens house and finally getting too nervous to even knock on his door. Suddenly the door opens as if by itself but for some reason, did not do that the last time. The house was dark and creepy, almost like a scary movie. Unfortunatly, I am terrified of the dark! ''He-hello...? my shaky voice called out through out the echos of the house. '' Crash!'' I jumped in fright and now my heart pounds in fear as of the rest of me. Like my shaky legs and arms coming inside the creepy, dark, scary, house. The crash sounded as if it was a vase broke on the floor which i think came from the living room. '' Are you alright Ben?'' The voice that answered me sounded like a demon growl and then a human voice told me to '' run! Dont get near me Sarah!'' It was Ben! Even though he told me to stay away from him, my shaky legs that felt like a ton of led dragged me to his voice of stuggling. ''Sarah... Go! Get out! Hurry!'' I finally found him just in time before he immediately transforms into a beast! No, a vampire beast! He grew black wings from his back, blue eyes turning into yellow that glows in the dark, arms, face and legs turn into fur, and his hands along with his feet turned into claws! He even had fangs! And not just two!My body was so frighten that i couldn't move or stand up. I scream louder than i have ever had and thought that i was going to die here...Until a shadow came in front of me and formed a face that looked like Bill and others that were all the sparrows. All at once they cast some sort of glow onto Ben and caused him to fall straight down, making the whole house tumble and shake like an earthquake. I tripped and fell down on the ground hard and then suddenly was dazed and confused which at first was also confused. My heart was pounding so fast i think I'm going to have a heart attack soon. Suddenly Ken who's the fourth son of the Sparrow family, placed his hand on my forehead and then felt a sudden urge to pass out. As soon as i doze off, i hear someone say '' Quick! Someone repair the vase so he can change back!'' After that,everything went blurry and darken up the room. What in the world is going on? Whats so special about the vase that has been broken? Whats going to happen to me and most importantly whats happening to Ben?**

** '' Sarah...'' An echo voice called out. It sounded like a women's voice that is kinda familiar to me for some reason. My body was sweaty all over and my head was aching too. '' Jack! Get me more ice packs!'' She yelled out loud to a guy named Jack. Well this person couldn't be my mom or dad because Jack answered ''fine! Hold on Emily!'' Emily? Could it be Ben's mother? And this guy named Jack could be his father? I finally open my eyes to find out if i was right. I was right, Jack, Emily, Ken surrounded me with worried faces and expressions that made me worried that something might be wrong. But i did not see Ben anywhere. '' She's awake! Oh thank goodness! I was so worried!'' Emily exclaimed. I tried to stand up but there were so many wires on me that i couldnt take a chance to move. ''Hi everyone , whats going on? Where am i?'' My voice became very weak and i felt like my throat was dry and my stomach was growling. I want something to eat badly. '' You are at my parents house, and i will explain everything in a minute. First you need to rest a bit more.'' Ken said, smiling. Why is he smiling at me so calmly even though he was the one who made my head hurt so bad. ''Where's Ben?'' Ken looked at me, surprised to have been asked that and said back to me that he went out. Then i glance at his parents but they just looked angry. Just noticing that, Ken told them go ahead and wait for us in the living room. I couldn't tell what they were thinking but i know they wouldn't say anything back. **

** ''Out? Do you know where he is?'' I asked him. He nodded back no, looking so calm that it made me angry. I yelled ''Aren't you worried about him? Why aren't you looking for him?'' Thats when i forced my self to stand up on the bed I'm on and gave him an angry look, waiting for an answer. He sat down on a chair behind him and said '' But Sarah, he's the one who did this to you so you should be resting to get your strength up.'' **

** What are you saying? He didn't do anything to me! Look I'm fine, just let me send my thanks to your parents and ill be on my wa-'' He slammed the open space of the bed around me and stared at me with a serious expression. '' I wouldn't do that Sarah. You have to rest and if you don't, you'll never get your strength back up and you'll be scared to even go outside because of what happen three days ago.'' I've been asleep for three days? No wonder i was so hungry! But that doesn't explain anything right now, I need answers and they have to be from someone who knows, other than Ken. He just gets on my nerves sometimes so right now I'm a bit mad at him so i plan to sneak out once he leaves the room. Hopefully. Beep! Beep! A ringtones starts to ring loudly in Ken's right pocket. He answers and leaves the room, good timing for my escape. But first, i write a letter saying thank you to Ken and his family for taking care of me and also that they don't have to look for me because I'm going back home. Once he closed the door, i pull the wires off of me and jump out of the window. Just so you know, i used to sneak out all the time once i get mad. And yet i still get mad and do it at this age. How sad. I land on the grassy area of the front yard and start sprinting home... which i did not think through because i live far away from their house. So to solve this, i take a bus or hope that i still have my mountain bike in my sisters garage which is right next door to Kens parents house. Easy peasy! I'll just get out the garage remote and ride home... But once i open the darn garage door, i see no mountain bike! ''Fine.'' I sighed to myself. I'll take a bus even though i barley have enough money for decent food afterwards. I sadly left my purse at home so i only have 5 dollars left and the bus cost 2 dollars for each person. Thats ok, i thought to myself, i get through somehow. Besides i don't want to call my sisters because their probably too busy to even deal with my life. **

**Finally, i get to a bus stop and waited till the next one soon arrived. I step in, payed and looked for an empty seat. Luckily i find one in the way back and calmly sat down. Im not if its safe or not to fall asleep on a bus because i've never rode one before but, i have an idea if some kind of idiot intends to steal my belongings. An alarm from my cell phone that will ring loudly if theres a hand that it doesn't recognize. In others words i am safe to sleep so that i don't feel too drowsy like i do now. Sleepy and drowsy... I close my eyes and had a dream that i was at Ben's house, watching a scary movie with him on his couch, eating delicious popcorn. I see myself lean close to him and happily glance at him as he did to me as well. Then i find out that once i glance again, he transformed into a beast again! I scream first in dream, then in real life, scarring every passenger on the bus. '' Are you ok miss?'' They all spoke to me and question if i was ok. Of course i said yes i'm fine to them but deep inside of me feels scared and terrified. I get off the bus on the next stop, walk home and then walked inside of my house which had a good feeling like always. Finally, something that makes me feel safe. Since its about 9:00 PM, i felt like watching TV. I grabbed the remote and turned the channels to see if anything interesting is on. Yet nothing was interesting enough to satisfy me. Now that i think about it, Ben's been acting strange lately and I'm still worried and interested to why that event in his house happen and what cause it. I think its that strange vase that was broken and also i heard Ken say ''Quick, someone repair the vase so he can change back!'' So obviously it was the vase that can change him to a vampire beast and since it was broken he turned into one. This has to be impossible right? Well, first thing after work tomorrow, Im going straight to Ben's house and make him explain everything to me right away because i cant handle this anymore and i cant amit that Ken was right about me getting scarred for life. Hopefully before then, i get a good night sleep from all of this drama around me...**

**CHAPTER 4:The truth behind the beast!**

** ''Sarah!'' Linda sang after me while i stopped in the middle of the hallway at my workplace. ''Yes Linda?'' I asked her. ''Sarah, heres the schedule for today and also you have to make up for last times schedule too before the boss gets mad and starts to pick on you. And just to warn you, he is in a very bad mood. ''**

** ''You know, now that i thought about it... Have i ever met the boss before because we don't actually talk at all. Whats his name?'' I did think about it and never actually saw who the Boss was or whats his name. Most People are afraid of him when he gets really angry and the others just don't admit it. Once i first got this job when i was about 19 in a half years old, my sister Sally found this job for me and thought it'll be perfect for me to work at and model. And so i had an interview with a person named Zack Sparrow whom may i say is very handsome. I love his dark blue eyes with his bernett hair. He is the seventh child of the sparrow family, mainly from Emily and Jack. He's a rich healthy young man whom is somehow single despite him being a athlete, rich, good mannered and has a huge popularity of women just dyeing to meet him and gossip with and about him. **

** ''Um... Thats classified information right now so i cant tell you. But all the employers call him Boss so you can start too.'' Linda smiled and then remembers to ask me '' Oh, by the way, are you coming to Barbie's and Dean's wedding? It'll be fun!'' And thats was the moment that i remembered about the wedding and Ben. Thats right! I still haven't ask Ben if he wanted to come. This time it will work! '' Why yes, I'm going to the wedding and i would like to bring Ben with me. Im was just about to ask him now before you came to me''. Linda looked surprise at me and exclaimed ''Ben's coming? Well i understand that he would be going because of his cousins wedding but i heard...'' **

**She stepped closer to my ear and whispered ''He's coming with me...'' She then stepped back to take a look at my face which seemed shocked because i thought he was single and everyone was afraid of him but i never thought very good about her going to his need and being with him. What am i thinking? I think like im dating the guy! I look at her, questioning**

**myself if she is joking or not. She seems serious to me. I've notice that Ben and Linda were becoming like friends each day and noticed that they always drove together. They're a bit suspicious to me but i might be worrying to much. Am i becoming to be jealous?Again, we aren't even dating so why should i be jealous of my sister bringing the same guy i wanted to bring with me to the wedding. '' So what do you think Sarah? Can me and Ben really have a chance of dating each other?''She said to me.**

**'' What? But Linda, your only going to a wedding. Theres no need to be dating each other.'' Right? Im not sure if people do date or fall in love once they come to the same wedding to see someone else get married but why should that even bother me? **

** Later that day, i had to get ready for my photo shoot. So i got dragged to the dressing room to get change and look my best. Since we've already did this months competition, which starts on the first day of every month. All i have to do is do my best on the new commercial and pose for the photo shoot. **

**Not a minute too soon, both my hair stylist walk in and do my hair, makeup, and pick a dress for me. After my hair and makeup was finished, one of them picked a long straight red dress with a collar. I picked that for my commercial and then Casey pick a yellow and pink dress with flowers which I'm going to guess its for the photo shoot unless they have something better. So far none so better yet i want another anyway. So they voted on another, and another, and another until i felt like i wanted a cute outfit that has a orange and green T-shirt with blue jeans and yellow wedge shoes with a pattern of orange and green. Its almost Fall so the orange goes perfect with it and so does the green for it represents the green leaves and grass. Plus it looks good with an orange color. As i pose for the photo taking, i hear a women scream. **

**''What was that scream?'' my voice trembled. **

** I became nervous and then i curiously wanted to find out what happen. I jumped from the stage and everyone followed me out the door to look at what was wrong. And it was stunning. But of course not terrible to look at and yet shocking to see that most of the handsomeness men were at our front office, grinning at us while wearing black suits. Bill, whom was in front of me and behind him was Ben, Jack, Ken, and the rest of the brothers. He greeted me with a ''Hi Sarah.'' Well i can see why Sally ran away with him and eloped because of his sweet smile. Sally's lucky and so are the other girls, i thought to myself. **

** ''Hi Bill, how are you doing?'' I asked as if i don't have a job to do right now and i did not care a bit that i was losing time. '' Im fine. Trying my best to help Sally with the kids.'' Again, lucky Sally! Most men would just slouch around and wouldn't help his wife or his children or child. But the only men i know that wouldn't do that are the Sparrows unless i find out one of them isn't helping his wife with the responsibilities, then i will get mad and knock out the person with one hit along with a fist print. **

** ''Thats good. What brings you here? Is it Jack Jr again asking you to talk to me with his cute voice?'' I said to him. He just chuckled and said '' No, it isn't Jack Jr this time. We the Sparrows need to talk to you about something private.'' Oh great, now i have to tell Linda that i have to skip out again. Is it important?'' **

**'' Very'' He said back. So as i turned, i see Linda whom i was going to go look for, skipping in her heels, towards us shouting '' Hi Benny!'' She jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing and looked at us. '' Um carry on everyone. Just a little private discussion we are doing so get back to what you were doing. I then pulled Linda by her arm and pulled her out the door to say '' Linda!'' i whispered to her, '' You were drawing attention to us back there. And why did you do that? You two aren't dating at all so why rush?'' **

**''Actually... We are! Isn't that awesome?'' She said happily as i stared angrily at her. I don't know why but I'm getting mixed emotions again right now. Then i said '' Tell the boss I'm going to go and skip today. Or say to him I'm feeling sick so ill make up the days i've missed tomorrow. Bye'' I rushed inside, grabbed my stuff and purse and told Bill that i know a good place to talk. And not only did i get a awesome place to talk at, i was also noticing my stomach was growling at me and telling me i didn't eat breakfast or drank coffee this morning so i chose where everybody that i know loves to go to when they want the best coffee in California. Starbucks!**

**" All right! Starbucks! Sweet!" James cheered and ran straight to the counter but Bill shouted " James!" **

**He immediately stopped right before he could have stepped two more spaces to the counter and finally gave up being goofy and silly. He turned to face Bill and sighed " What Bill? I'm trying to actually enjoy my freedom out side of dads territory." **

**Bill rolled his eyes and said " ok now your overreacting because just because Dad isn't here, doesn't mean he doesn't have cameras somewhere inside our hair or something. And just to correct you, its Mom's territory because she's the main boss of the house even though Dad should be, its unfortunately mom."**

**" Im going to tell her you said that!" James tattled.**

**"you better not!" Bill chased after James like three year olds in a park, playing tag while the mother keep saying " Halt!" Thats what Sarah shouted when James and Bill came crashing on each other and her. "You know, i didn't want to leave my job and babysit a butch of three year olds today so if you excuse me children, i'll be leaving." I turned around and started to walk back to my work place until i saw Ben and Ken fist fighting next to the building of where i work at. " You freak! Keep away from Sarah!" Ken shouted at Ben who looked like he had a black eye along with a broken chin. " Your so annoying! Your a freak too! We both have the same power, you and i are-" Ken gave him a punch in the face and then heard Sarah said " Stop! Stop! What on earth are you doing! Why are you fighting!?" She ran to them and looked disappointed and angry at Ben and Ken. " Sarah, you don't understand, he-" Ken tried to say but Sarah didn't want to hear it and then glance at Ben's face who just had a face of someone who doesn't care if he gets beat up, or care about anything. He's one of those people who say " Whatever." Then, walks away. Ben looked like he was going to do the same, walking away, but i didn't want these two to be enemies so i shouted "Ben! Tell me right now whats going on!" He turns around and says " Why should i? Your not my mother. Your not a big sister to me, and your defiantly not my Wife so why should i?" Disgusting! Totally Disgusted from how he looks at me. I finally get angry and say " Thats it! Im tired of these games! Ben, your fired! Ken, don't ever talk to me, look at me, or speak to me ever again! And that goes for Ben too!" My emotions ran through me and made me feel hot in the back of my neck, feeling like I'm the bad guy in this scene. **

**Speaking of scene, while we were outside in day light, a few reporters kept asking us questions and putting us on camera. I got so angry, i grabbed the closest camera that got to my face and i threw it hard on the ground. The Sparrow boys were also watching us and watched me threw the camera. They squatted their eyes like their saying " Hoof! Yikes! Oh dang! She told him good!"Bill walked to me but i didn't want to talk to anyone right now since i feel like crying for yelling and making everyone think that Sarah Turner has Anger Issues because of what i did to the camera. I probably have to pay for that, i thought.**

**I finally get to my house and noticed when i got to the bathroom that my eyes became red and then Sally looked at me with sad eyes and hugged me tightly. I cried some more in her arms, thinking this whole thing is my fault. " Sally, this is all my fault. Ben and Ken were fighting right in front of the building that i work… At and and i heard" I inhaled and continued " I heard something about Ben and Ken having powers and-" Suddenly, i feel a pause of silence. I looked up and glance at her face as she looked at me. Her face looked so white, you would think her face is made out of construction paper. " Sally?" I glance at what she see's and started to gasp in shock. "Does he?" I stepped back and continued " Sally, please answer me. Does the Sparrow family have powers that can turn into a vampire beast like what i saw at Ben's house. And whats with that important vase? Why is it so important that it breaks and someone just has to fix it?" She stepped to my face and gripped onto my shoulders. " Didn't Bill tell you already?"**

**I answered no and told her why. " Dang it! Now i have to make him sleep on the couch for goofing off. She took her hands off of me and turned around to think. When i was just about to say something, she turned back to my direction and said " Ok, ok. You want the truth right?" **

**I nodded yes.**

**She sighed and warned me. " since you insist but i will warn you, you are not going to like the truth. Or at least i didn't when Bill told me."**

**She then grabbed my left hand and lead me towards the chimney in the living room. Her hand then grabbed the paw of a statue of a cat and pulled it back where it showed a red button to push in and as she did, noise from the chimney shuddered and croak. Suddenly, the fire place started to openand Sally again lead me while this time, climbing down the stairs through the fire place. The stairs led straight down so i had to get down face forward towards the living room from which I'm leaving from. It was like a dark deep well that I'm going to get into and trapped in. Then, Sally found a wooden door with a light yellow knob on which for some reason looks Gold. Not like the color. I think like actual Gold. How can we afford that if we aren't even that rich? I mean, i know i'm the second daughter of the king and queen of Alantica but, this is house is not even a mansion and the land lord didn't even tell me about this secret place! So what the heck is going on? She opens the door and as it opens, i see bright light shining in the dark stair case. She opens the door wider, letting me see a walkway with a red carpet and statues of goblems and witches. The statues were like rows as if watching from aside a person walking down the red carpet all the way to the middle where you can see a long wider table with a large bowl of what looks like water inside. The ceiling had beautiful paintings of christen cultural of flying angels on clouds and their playing with goblems. And off to the side you can see other angels playing around nicely with witches and mermaids. Its like a church for mythical creatures. " We aren't called creatures right Sally?" I said and glance at her. " Unfortunately Sarah we are. If you think about it Sarah, Mermaids and Humans should had never collided at all, not ever since Mom and Dad met, loved, married, and had us. Though, the Truth may sound False, they were meant to be together even if Dads a human who became a pirate and Mom was born a mermaid. Grandma Melody must have been really happy since her parents got married and got her to be half and half. But, due to the fact that grandpa despise Daddy, he knew that he had to do it for his little girl." I nodded in agreement. But, then i thought to myself, Then what is Ben? " Sally," I said to her. She looks at me as we walk down the red carpet, and says " Yes Sarah?"**

**" What did Bill say when he told you the truth about him? What is he?"**

**" Sarah, don't use What. Use Who. Who is he inside is what counts. He may be human on the outside but, he isn't very different than us. He told me that if I really truly loved him, I would have to respect him for who he is. He is a-"**

**"Mommy! We're home!" Her children called. **

**" Mommy! Mommy! Look what i made in art class! Its a pirate ship! Ar!" **

**I sighed and said, " We better get back before they think their home alone and trash the place again." I then, head back to the stair case but, she took my wrist and pulled. **

**"What on earth?" I say look back at her but it wasn't her this time. It was Ken! "Ken!? Where's Sally?" I look around but I don't see her, I now feel like she wasn't here this whole time. No! "Let me go! Ken!" He tugs onto me and felt his lips pressed on mine. When he finally lets go of me, I became utterly speechless. He... He.. just kiss me... I glance at him and blushed red. He stared at me with a smirk. "Sarah," He gets down on one knee. Wow, letting him be on one knee lets me be taller than him for once. I don't want this so I closed my eyes and hoped it was not a ring! I know its obvious but maybe its something else right!? **


End file.
